The battery is an indispensable article in people's life and work and is recognized by the human being. Because the volume of the battery cell is limited by the technologies and can't increase unboundedly, the high power battery is formed by assembling a plurality of low power battery cells. The present different kinds of the battery necessarily generate heat when they work. The heating problem is more obvious in the widely used lithium ion battery or the similar battery group or battery assembly consisting of the battery cells. When the lithium ion battery and the similar battery is used, the safe hidden danger and the unstable control is generated due to increase of the environment temperature, it is recognized by the person in the battery field and affects the industrial process of the high power battery seriously. Therefore, how to solve the heat dissipation problem has become a big technique difficulty needed to be breached during the development of the industry.
Saying from the battery technology, enhancing the management of the battery charging or discharging and decreasing the heat generated from battery charging and discharging and the heat generated speed from the electrochemistry is a method for solving the problem. Besides distributing the heat that the battery generates when it works to an environment that is not sensitive to the temperature is also a method that may be actively used. But the present brackets of the battery pack assembly usually have a bad heat dissipation structure and property and so can't achieve the purpose of dissipating the heat quickly.